Tactical radios, such as the portable radio communications (PRC) 148 and PRC 152 available from Thales Communications are hand-held devices that are in wide use around the world for field communications between military and law enforcement users. Tactical radios typically include a rechargeable battery that connects to the housing of the tactical radio. Users may carry spare batteries for rapid field replacement. In the field, batteries that become discharged are often disposed of because of the lack of a field charging mechanism.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a charging system for tactical radios that is portable, convenient to use, and does not require an external source of electrical energy.